1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method.
2. Related Art
Recording of recording patterns, such as lot indicators, product numbers, and the like, on electronic product packages is widely practiced.
In the field of such recording, methods of producing (recording) markings (recording patterns) with inks that contain an ultraviolet curing resin are known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 11-274335, for example).